The Box
by Xylia13
Summary: What will happen when both Silver and his crush mistake eachother for something they're not? the answer is obviously comedy! Crazy people, deadly weapon, stupid boxes, homade chocolate and much much more, all boiled down to make this fanfiction. Comedy/AU


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or silver, if i did, I would be very happy. and rich. but I am neither.

* * *

Silver walked past her again today, hoping she'd notice him. Today's Valentine's Day, and he made chocolate for her. It was nothing special, a few pieces of chocolate in a simple blue box, tied with an orange ribbon, but he'd made it himself.

As soon as the final bell came, he went to put it in her locker, but then he saw something that made his heart sink into his chest. Her locker was locked. On Valentine's Day, everyone unlocked their locker in hopes of getting Valentine's, unless you don't want one. Did that mean she was already taken?

Saddened, he simply left the locker and started walking home. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice her running right in front of him, and he bumped into her, causing her to fall.

Rubbing her head, she said "Ow! Watch where you're going, idiot,"

"I-I…" He said, barely able to speak to the girl, "A-are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, you're from my school, aren't you? Umm, Silver something-or-other, right?" She asked, dusting herself off, as she got up.

"Y-yea," He said, blushing from the recognition.

"You might want to run," She said, running ahead.

"W-what?" but he got his own explanation as a sudden fury of gunshots poured out in the distance, and he didn't need a second warning to start running after her.

He was surprised at how fast she was. In only the few minute head start that she had over him, he lost her in only a matter of minutes. He reached an alley way, out of breath and exhausted, but he could still hear the assailant gaining on him. He would have started running again, when he was pulled into one of the buildings making up the side of the alley way. He defensively bit the arm that had grabbed him, but the owner didn't flinch, or even acknowledge the bite in any way. After he got a good look at the owner, he quickly let go of her arm.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," She said, holding a finger to her lips, as silver noticed the sounds of footsteps coming their way. He held his breath, and it seemed like forever, but finally the man left.

The girl let out a deep breath "What a relief, he would have killed us for sure," she said, not even really paying attention to Silver.

Her arm once again caught his attention as he noticed blood coming from the bite mark that he had caused. He reached over to touch it, but she looked over and smacked his hand before he had the chance to touch her.

"Don't try anything, just 'cause we're alone in a dark building doesn't mean you get to act like a perv," She said.

"You're bleeding," He said, pointing to her arm, ignoring her accusing comment.

"Just a flesh wound, it'll heal," She said, not showing any acknowledgement of pain.

"You need to get it cleaned up, or it might get infected," He said worriedly.

"You offering?" She asked as she walked closer to him, suddenly intrigued.

* * *

Back at Silver's dorm, Silver started bandaging up her arm.

"Why was that man chasing you?" Silver asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Huh? Oh, _that _guy. Beat the crap out of a few gang members and everyone's out to get you I guess," She answered. Silver wanted to take that as a joke, but she really didn't seem like she was kidding, which was a bit worrying.

Just as Silver was about to finish with her arm, she started walking toward a table, and before Silver could do anything about it, she had a small blue present box in her hand, with a n orange ribbon wrapped around it.

"This…"

"No, ah, wait!" He said.

"My name's on this chocolate," She said, as she gazed over to him, her crimson eyes seemed as though she was gazing right through him. She dropped the box, and ran out of the room at full speed.

"Wait!" He called after her, but it was too late, she was already gone. That was his chance. His one chance to get close to her, and he ruined it. He gazed at the box, the very thing that had ruined everything.

Sprawled out on the name tag was the name of the girl he loved. The girl he would never be with now. The relationship that will never be.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't be mad at me. I know, the ending was kinda bad. I think I'm gonna write more, but for now it's just a one shot kinda thing. Silver's a little OOC, but... I'll try to work on that in the future.

I don't know who the girl is, but she's not one of the Pokespe cast.

any tips to improve are welcome, flaming is not welcome.


End file.
